1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ball valves; and, more particularly, to a ball valve that fully seats in a throughbore through a valve body without additional parts to effect such seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of ball valves are known in the art. Such valves usually have a number of parts or components to effect a good positive seal of the bore through the valve body. Some of these parts or components must be carefully machined in order to carry out such seal in that the ball valve must be fully seated in closing off the bore through the valve body. Thus, such conventional ball valves have a large number of parts to effect such seal, such as 10 parts.
There is thus a need for a ball valve wherein a positive seal is effected of the bore through the valve body using a lesser number of parts than prior ball valves and which eliminates the need for machining of parts or separate machined valve seals.